Tentang Kehidupan
by SabakuTema
Summary: Seorang yang rela menghilangkan segalanya yang dia miliki, karena tugas yang tak bisa dihindari.
1. chapter 1

**TENTANG KEHIDUPAN**

 _Dulu, semua terlihat begitu menyenangkan._

 _Tapi itu dulu, saat di mana semua yang dicintai nya masih ada, saat dimana yang menjaga nya masih ada, dan saat kebahagiaan nya masih ada._

Sekarang di sini lah dia, di sebuah tempat yang tak seharusnya ia datangi.

Namun, seseorang telah datang dan menyadarkan nya.

\--

Seseorang yang tak lagi memiliki apa apa, dan tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga.

\--

Tempat yang di sebut _NERAKA DUNIA._

 **Lanjut ke(tentang kehidupan 2)**

Hai, salam saya author baru, maaf jika cerita nya jelek.

 _saya ngetik aja susah._

Ok, saya mau berterima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fanfic abal ku ini.

Pendek ya makhlum fic pertama.

 **Hahahahahaha**

 **Hahahahahahahahahaha**


	2. chapter 2

**TENTANG KEHIDUPAN**

Pada malam hari yang indah, di mana semua orang telah masuk dalam alam mimpi mereka masing masing.

Tapi, berbeda dengan beberapa orang yang sedang berada di tempat sepi yang seharusnya sudah ditutup.

Ya, tapi itu adalah rumahnya yang lama.Walau dia benci mendatangi tempat ini, tapi dia harus sekarang.

Dan akhirnya yang di tunggu datang.

Seseorang berambut _Dark Blue,_ rekannya, satu satunya orang yang dia anggap ada.

Sekarang salah satu dari mereka maku membuka pembicaraan.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, lemah"imbuhnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Hn, tersera kau sajalah" Sahut si pantat ayam.

"Jadi?" tanya si rambut kuning"Aku harus membunuh orang lemah lagi?"

"hn"

"Menyebalkan, padahal itu kan cukup kau saja"Jawabnya datar

"Kau akan mengerti nanti"kata nya sambil memberi secarik kertas.

"Hm, ternyata orang penting"

"Kau mengerti maksudnya kan?"tanya nya.

Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak di gubris oleh yang di tanya, dan yang menanyakan sudah mengerti maksud yang di tanya.

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup bodoh menurutnya.Ya, pembicaraan antara mereka selalu begitu.Sasuke menyuruhnya membumuh, maka ia akan mengiyakan. Toh, dia gak punya siapa siapa lagi.

Tapi, di situ masalahnya.Dia memang mengiyakan dan Sasuke dapat untung. Nah, loh dia? ya, baginya membunuh adalah kesenangan tersendiri.

Setiap misi yang di berikan oleh Sasuke dia tidak pernah gagal.Karena menurut nya orang orang itu adalah orang lemah yang menggagu.Karena menganggu baik dirinya maupun Sasuke.

Dan misi tersebut adalah: Membunuh tokoh-tokoh yang berpengaruh di dunia.

Dan sekarang dia akan membunuh seorang koruptor bernama Kakuzu.

Mudah baginya membunuh orang itu tanpa di ketahui pihak kepolisian.

Dan sekarang, ia sudah berada di tempat sang koruptor bekerja.Nah, loh? Kalau koruptor mati kan dunia untung...memang.

Tepat di belakang Kakuzu dia sudah berdiri.

"Hai" Sapanya ramah(?)kok pembunuh gitu? Temari sih memang gitu.

"Siapa kau?"Jawab Kakuzu sambil menodongkan pistol.

"Pengantar kematian mungkin? menurutmu?" tanya nya balik(?)

Glehk! seketika itu juga Kakuzu jadi berkeringat dingin saat sebuah _katana_

tepat berada di depan lehernya.

"Kalau kau bergerak aku akan menembakmu!" Kata Kakuzu yang memang telah menodongkan pistolnya dari tadi.

Namun malang sekali Temari sudah kebal dengan ancaman yang mungkin sudah lebih dari 100 kali dilontarkan padanya.

Crash!

Leher koruptor malang jadi korban katana Temari yang tercinta(?).

Crash!

Perut koruptor malang jadi korban katana Temari yang tercinta(!).

Crash!

Eek koruptor malang yang memang udah keluar saat keringat dingin. Jadi korban pantat Kakuzu yang tercinta(?).

Habis, Temari ora sudi katana nya kena eek koruptor!.

Di tempat yang biasa, tempat yang seharusnya tak ia datangi, dan rumah lamanya.

Berdiri lah tiga orang yang memakai jubah hitam.

"Beres"kata Temari datar, padahal gak ada yang nanya.

"Bagus lah kau memang bisa di andalkan"jawab Sasuke datar, juga.

"hn"jawab seorang lagi dengan padat, singkat, dan gak jelas.

\--

 **Lanjut ke (tentang kehidupan 3)**

 **HAHAHA**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH**

Maaf Author Lepas Kendali.

Hai, author yang gak jelas asal usul nya ini dateng lagi dengan **UPDATE KILAT** saking kilat nya gak ada yang bisa liat(?).

Ok

Ada yang tau gak siapa orang ketiga?

Ya, enggaklah!

Author nya aja gk tau(?).

Ok, kalau berkenan author minta reviuw lagi ya pliss.


	3. chapter 3

**TENTANG KEHIDUPAN**

TENTANG KEHIDUPAN

FLASHBACK.

Di Kantor Polisi.

"Jadi, bagamana ini?" Tanya seorang bermasker.

"Tenang! kita sudah biasa menangani kasus ini.Sudah banyak kasus pembunuhan sadis seperti ini" Kata seonggok nanas(?).

"Tidak masalah kalau yang tewas adalah warga" ujar seorang kakek tua dengan sadis.

"Hn, tapi di sini yang tewas sudah 156 korban"kata seekor ayam(?).

"POLISI!" Teriaknya sambil terengah-engah."Tuan KAKUZU! tewas dengan eek yang dia duduk!"sambungnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? apa kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya?"Tanya Kakashi pada sebuah nanas hidup(?) yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Pelaku pasti sangat mengerikan jika di biarkan terus.Kalau begini mungkin populasi manusia bisa habis.Jika populasi manusia habis, aku juga akan mati!. TIDAK! aku bahkan belum menikah!"Kata seseorang berambut putih yang bernama OMOY sambil gemetaran(padahal dia gk diajak ngomong).

"Benar katanya, pelaku ini nanti pasti akan membunuh pihak kepolisian"jadi Shikamaru sambil berpikir(baca=pura pura) "kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin"sambungnya.

"Hm, kalau begitu terima kasih"ucap Kakashi seraya menjabat tangan Shikamaru.

Omoy? entalah karena takut mungkin dia pergi untuk boker sebentar.

Ya, memang sudah banyak korban dari seorang yang kita kenal komplotannya dengan dendam mereka pada dunia ini.

Lalu? kenapa mereka membunuh para pejabat tinggi dan warga desa?

Memangnya dendamnya itu pada siapa sih?

Ya,pada Dunia.

Lalu?kenapa orang orang yang mungkin tidak bersalah harus menjadi korabannya?

Ya, tanyakan saja pada mereka.

Padahal korban sudah lebih dari 100 orang apakah dendam mereka begitu besar?

Mungkin, orang yang membuat mereka menjadi pendendam itu ada sebanyak itu?

Itulah pemikiran SHIKAMARU NARA.

Untuk saat ini pelaku memang belum di ketahui.

\--

Di tempat lusuh nan kumuh ini berkumpullah beberapa orang yang sedang melakan dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Temari!seperti yang kau ketahui musuh kita sudah bertambah banyak,

apa kau menyimak, Sasuke!"

'Nih yang di tanya gue atau dia sih?'

Pikir Temari.

"Saya menyimak kok, Tuan" Ujar Sasuke yang lagi boker sambil ngupil, yang jelas pantatnya gk keliatan!.

"Benarkah begitu? SASUKE!"bentaknya

Dan yah, Temari diem aja menanggapi mereka berdua kan serem kalau ikut campur -_-

"Iya, gue lagi cebok nih KAMPRET dah!"bentak Sasuke.

"Hoeek pantesan bau! Woy tai lu keluar tuh!"

"Sori Tem! bantu gue jilatin dong!"

mohon Sasuke.

'enjir' batin Temari.

Ok kita sudahi aksi _boker_ Sasuke yang gk jelas.

"Jadi kita ngebahas apa?"

\--

KREENG!

Bunyi yang paling di benci oleh seluruh siswa-siswi penghuni tempat ini.

"Eh Ino lu tau gk?"

"Ya gk tau la, lu aja gk kasih tau gue BEGO!" bentak Ino.

"Iya sori,"jawabnya dengan Watados.

"Apa sih Karin?"tanya Ino yang akhirnya pensaran juga. yaiyalah wong gk ada yang ngasih tau.

"Itu loh" sahut seseorang yang dipanggil Karin.

"Itu"

"Di sekolah"

"..." Ino masih sabar.

"Sekolah!" teriak Karin tiba-tiba dan membuat...

"KALAU MAU NGOMONG JANGAN BUAT ORANG KESEL DONG RE-"

kata-kata Ino terhenti.

Seorang guru masuk dengan di ikuti seorang berambut pirang, dan bermata hijau dari belakang.

"Ada apa Ino?"tanya guru tersebut.

"Ti ti tidak apa guru Kurenai" jawab Ino gugup.

Temari POV

Nih sekolah atau tempet ngurung setan sih bari dateng juga udah ada orang yang teriak-teriak.

"Maaf Temari, mereka memang begitu" kata Kurenai sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

Gak heran nih sekolah buruk.

Gak ada yang bener.

Gak guna juga gue belajar.

Gak Kampret banget kalisss.

Gak semenegangkan juga.

END TEMARI POV

"Woy! Kenalin diri lu dong! ngasih nomor Hp kek!" kata seorang berambut sama dengannya tapi lebih cerah.

"Namaku Temari, terser mau panggil gue apa" sahut Temari dingin "tapi lu gak nyesel minta nomor Hp gue?" sambung Temari dengan bloonnya.

"GAK DONG!" teriak semua murid cowok di kelas dan alhasil? mereka di kibeng Tsunade yang entah dan kapan datangnya.

"Temari, kamu bisa duduk di samping..." Kurenai nampak sedang berpikir.

"Saya buk!" teriak Naruto sambil menendang Ino yang duduk di sampingnya sampai jungkir balik.

"KAMPREEET!" teriak Ino.

"Sori beb, gue lupa kamu ada di situ"

kata Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Udah! pokoknya hari ini Temari duduk di samping Sasuke"ujar Kurenai dengan tegas,jelas, dan gk bijaksana.

'YUHUUU akhirnya gue gk duduk sama orang yang gk waras!' batin Temari senang.

Setelah pelajaran yang harus kita SKIP, semua murid berkumpul di taman dan kantin untuk istirahat.

Namun berbeda dengan dua orang yang sedang berada di dalam kelas ini.

"Bagaimana, apakah sesuai rencana?" Ujar seseorang membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, dia masuk ke dalam perangkap kita" jawab seorang berambut pirang sambil menyeringai.

 **TBC**

HAI

Gimana?

Udah lumayan panjang kan?

(masih pendek woy!)

Maaf ya kalau yang paling atas itu gaje.

Author gk tau mau nulisnya gimana lagi.

TERIMA KASIH

buat yang mau baca fanfic ini

mohon

 **REQUEST**

AND

 **REVEUW**


	4. chapter 4

**TENTANG KEHIDUPAN**

Pagi yang indah, cerah, dan berisik di kediaman keluarga Nara.

"SHIKAMARU! ayo cepat bangun, nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah!" Teriakan dari sang pemimpin koloni bangsa Nara yang bernama Yoshino menggema di seluruh penjuru kediaman Nara.

"Aku tidak sekolah hari ini bu, aku harus ke kantor polisi untuk menyelesaikan kasus pembunuham itu!" jawaban tanpa pertanyaan itu di lontarkan dengan nada malas dari sang Nara muda yang baru bangun tidur karena teriakan membahana seorang ibu yang merepotkan menurutnya.

"APA, sudah ibu bilang kau tidak boleh lagi mengurus kasus itu! nanti kalau kau yang terbunuh bagaimana?" amuk sang ibu murka. Pasalnya anak ini durhaka ini tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Mendokusai" yah, hanya satu kata andalan Nara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Cepat mandi sana! jangan selesaikan kasus ini, nanti kau mati dengan eek di mayat mu bagaimana? kau mau jadi seperti si Kakuzu itu? Ibu khawatir kalau saja kau akan terbunuh seperti itu Shikamaru! pembunuh itu, kalau kau sudah melihatnya dia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu Shikamaru!" cerocos Yoshino sampai air jigongnya muncrat.

"Tidak akan, aku harus bisa balaskan dendam ayah" ujarnya dengan nada yang dingin dan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dari kediaman Nara lebih dari setidaknya 4 orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menjadi dasar atas pembunuhan ini.

"Bagaimana, tuan Gaara?" tanya seorang pria yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan kain.

"Hm, rencanamu itu tidak di perlukan Baki" jawabnya dengan nada datar dan ekspresi yang dingin, "Aku sudah tau harus membunuhnya dari awal" sambungnya lagi dengan nada yang masuh datar.

"Tapi, tuan ini tidak baik! anggota keluarga Sabaku hanya masih kalian bertiga, jangan saling membunuh!" Matsuri tidak terima.

"Tenang aku akan memberinya sedikit rasa senang," balas seorang wanita yang di ketahui namanya sebagai Pakura.

"Hn, kau basmi saja bajingan kecil itu dan aku si keparatnya, bagaiamana?"

usul seorang Uchiha.

"Tidak, aku akan membunuh mereka! benarkan tuan Gaara?" tanya seseorang dengan kepercayaan tinggi yang sangat tinggi.

"Jangan kau bunuh mereka,Shira" balas Gaara, "Biar aku yang mengbisinya, untuk balas dendam," sambungnya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa aku harus melaporkan ini kepada nona Temari?" tanya pria berambut merah lainnya yang dari tadi bungkam dan langsung saja dia mendapatkan layangan death glear dari 4 _psikopat_.

.

.

.

.

"Padahal kau menyuruhku kesini, tapi kau justru tidak tau harus apa? keparat kau!"

"Diam kalau masih ingin hidup!" bentak orang dengan pakaian seba hitam.

"..." dan Tadaaa bungkam lah si bajingan Uchiha ini.

"Aku kesini bukan tanpa alasan!" bentaknya, "Di sini adalah tempat bajjnganitu membunuh kedua orang tua ku!" sambung pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan nada kesal.

"Iya aku tau, tapi jangan membawa aku kesini" bela Uchiha.

"Aku ingin kau membawanya kesini, agar aku bisa bermain dengannya sedikit saja," dengan nada sinis dan disusul senyum licik.

"Kau yakin mau membunuhnya di sini Kakuro? bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya?" tanya Sasuke terkejut sekaligus tak terima.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kankuro. Ya, dia tahu kalau kalau dia tidak punya tempe?

Sebenarnya dia tau, mustahil baginya mengalahkan orang yang dengan mudahnya merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Padahal sang ayah Sabaki Rei sangat hebat dalam bertarung dan ibunya yang sadis.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi namanya juga 'buta akan dendam' itulah pikirnya. Dia tau pasti kehebatan bertarung sang ayah dan berapa sadisnya sang ibu yang tidak segan-segan menghabisi siapapun menurun pada orang yang telah menghabisi mereka, sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Temari mau ikut pesta di kamar denganku malam ini?" tanya pria yang jelas ia sudah tau siapa itu, Naruto.

"Hn, boleh saja" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "jika kau bisa membunuh Uchiha dan Yamanaka itu" sambungnya dengan nada datar.

"Kampret" balas Naruto, "padahal gue kan mau buatin lu anak!" sambungnya.

 **Temari Pov**

Naruto Uzumaki yang _kampret_ ini sekarang pindah duduk di samping gue, pakai megang paha gue lagi!

Kalau bukan di sekolah udah gue congkel tuh mata.

Tapi, dari pada gini terus kan, gue sikut aja tuh mukanya kuat-kuat.

"Woy, lu tau sakit gk sih!?" tanya si kampret dengan muka yang menurut gue norak banget.

Gue jawab aja langsung, "Gk".

Dan dengan seenak kata dia ngejawab, "Kampret lu gue nih anak yang punya sekolah tau gk sih!?" tanyanya, yah mana gue tau.

"Lu tuh yang gk tau rasa sakit jangan sembarang nonjok dong!" teriaknya.

Ih, rasa sakit gue lebih sakit dari dotonjok tau gk sih gue nih punya rasa 'sakit hati' karema keluarga gue udah die semua

"Terserah kamu aja mau apa" ujarku sekenannya.

"Kampret dah" balas nih orang.

 **End Temari Pov**

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya orang itu.

"Apa? nasib boker gue?" tanya balik Sasuke yang lagi makan pisang sambil ngupil dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tiga orang itu WTF!"

"Selo la bang, bise ku lah yang ngurus e" sahut Sasuke santai dengan bahasa Mentok ala kadarnya.

"Baik, kalau begitu kau harus bunuh mereka, bunuh juga Temari" ujarnya dingin sedingin lemari es yang menyelam ke dasar laut di antartika.

Sasuke langsung membeku seketika, "Jangan, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya jangan bunuh dia juga!"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang mati!" teriak orang itu sanbil berlari menghantam tubuh Sasuke.

Crash!

.

.

.

.

 _23 agustus 2003_

 _"Kak, hentikan semua ini apa kau gila!" teriak Kankuro murka melihat kakak tercinta membunuh ayah tepat di depan matanya._

 _"Apa urusanmu?" tanya sang kakak dingin sedingin telanjang di laut kutub selatan._

 _"Kenapa? kenapa? kenapa, kau jadi begini!" teriak Kankuro sambil mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan siap menyerang sang kakak walau resikonya adalah kematian._

 _"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu" balas Temari datar sambil menangkis serangan yang Kankuro berikan kepadanya, "Kau memang sehebat ayah Kankuro" sambunya._

 _"BERISIK, kenapa kau membunuh ayah!?" Kankuro teriak, "pedangmu itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu dari ayah kan, kenapa?"._

 _"Kenapa, kau masuk ke sini?" tanya Temari tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kankuro._

 _"Itu, karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada ayah," jawabnya dengan agak keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran melihat sang kakak yang telah menmpatkan katananya di bagian leher Kankuro._

 _"Aku hanya mengakhiri penderitaan orang itu," kata Temari sambil melihat ke arah ayahnya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan berlumuran darah, dan menyerang tengkuk Kankuro dan membuatnya pingsan._

"Sialan, kau Temari" geram Kankuro.

"Permisi tuan, aku datang membawa laporan pihak kepolisian yang mengatakan bahwa Sasori tewas tak berdaya dengan bagian perut yang terkoyak," ujar nya dan sontak membuat Kankuro terkejut.

"Baik, keluarlah" balas Kankuro kepada anak buahnya yang bernama Kiba tersebut.

' _Sasori tewas, apa kau yang membunuhnya kak? kenapa, kau mengubah dirimu? kemana sosokmu yang lembut dan perhatian itu kak?_ ' tanya Kankuro kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 _23 Agutus 2003_

 _"Kak Temari" panggil Gaara masuh berusia 12 tahun kepada sang kakak, Gaara melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan yang belum pernah ia lihat di sini sebelumnya._

 _Kedua orang tuanya yang sudah di lumuri oleh darah, Gaara melihat kakak laki-laki nya sedang terbaring di atas sang ayah yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan katana yang di lumuri darah tak jauh dari sana._

 _Kakak permpuannya yang menatap sinis ke arah Gaara dan ibunya sudah lemas terbaring tak berdaya di bawah kaki sang kakak perempuan._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Temari?" tanya Gaara sambil gemetar dengan perbuatan kakaknya._

 _"Mengakhiri dunia ini, merenggut semuanya," itulah jawaban Temari yang tidak bisa di mengerti oleh Gaara saat itu._

 _"Kenapa caranya seperti ini, kak!" balas Gaara dengan pandangan mata penuh kebencian dan dendam, membuat Temari puas._

 _"Menciptakan dendam yang berkepanjangan itu bagus bukan?" Tanya Temari dan seketika itu juga Gaara langsung pingsan di tempat._

"Mengakhiri dunia ini, dan merenggut semuanya" ucapnya, "Apa maksudmu itu, mengambil semua kebahagian kita?" lirih Gaara dengan perasaan bingung bin galau.

"Tuan Gaara, nona Temari sudah mengunggu di depan," Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Gaara tanpa permisi.

"Aku segera datang Tayuya" balas Gaara datar sedatar tembok baja di lapis beton emas.

Gaara pun turun dan mendapati seseorang yang selama ini dinantinya.

 **TBC**

Hai, chapter empat up date!

Gimana udah panjang belum.

Salam kenal juga buat PratiwiPrasaribu

Nih, ceritanya udah Author panjangin karena di sini banyak kata-kata kotor jadi diubah ke Rate M

OK

 **REVEUW**

fanfic gembel ku ini ya


	5. chapter 5

**Tentang Kehidupan**

"Lama sekali sih, Kankuro ini!" ujar Sasuke reseh, lama banget habisnya tuh hantu gopekan(?) dateng, "kalau dia udah sampai, liat aja nih eek, gue sumpelin ke mulutnya biar tau rasa tuh orang!" Sasuke mencak-mencak gk jelas.

"Yo! lama ya, nungguinnya?" tanya orang yang udah ditunggu.

"Enggak kok, tenang aja," jawab Sasuke sambil mencoba tersenyum,

'Kezelz taukz nungzgu lhuz dzi nihz!'

batin Zazuke yang zudah ngamukz.

"Oh iya, gue tenang-tenang aja kok," balas Kankuro, 'Afuh fue fefuruh foker nih(aduh gue keburu boker nih)' batin Kankuro.

"Jadi lu mau apa, nyuruh gue kesini!?" bentak Sasuke kezelzzz.

"Permisi bentar ya, gue mauf foker fulu, dah!" teriak Kankuro gk jelas lalu pergi begitu saja, dam semakin buat Sasuke kesel.

"KAMPRETZZZ" teriaknya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kankuro pun akhirnya kembali dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, "lu kenapa bro?" tanya Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang panik.

 **FLASHBACK**

'Aduh mana ya wc disini?' batin Kankuro, "pasti itu," gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat kumuh nan lusuh.

Dan, tanpa sulap tanpa sihir, ada wc cuy! 'beri tepuk tangan yang meriah dong buat insting gue yang keren gini,' batin Kankuro pede, setelah itu ia pun boker sepuasnya di wc itu. Waktu mau cebok, dia ketemu semprotan buat nyirem eek, 'ah memang lucky gue!' batin Kankuro kesenengan. Setelah itu ia pun mengambil semprotan tersebut dan langsung menyiram wc dengan itu, tapi airnya gk mau keluar, dia pun mencoba menyiram tangannya.

Setelah di siram yanv keluar coklat-coklat encer gitu deh, waktu dicium bau! Kankuro yang terkejut pun mengelap tangan itu ke bajunya.

"Kampret dah, baju gue kotor!" bentaknya lalu menyemprotkan tai ke bajunya, "loh, kok yang keluar tai!?" Kankuro bingung, 'Oh iya kan ini semprotan tai!' batinnya marah.

Akhirnya Kankuro pun menjatuhkan benda nista itu dari tangannya, dan ajaib sekali! tiba-tiba dia kesemprot tai gara-gara kakinya gk sengaja menginjak tuh semprotan.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Gue pulang dulu ya Sasuke, mau mandi!" teriak Kankuro kemudian pergi dari tempat nista itu.

"Iya," gumam Sasuke.

"Tunggu, jadi gue kesini and nunggu 3jam hanya untuk liat Kankuro kena tai!?" ucap Sasuke panik, "NOOO!" teriaknya kemudian.

Di tempat lain yang gk kalah menyebalkannya dengan tempat Kankuro boker, Sasuke bertemu dengan Gaara, "Yo, gimana kabar keluarga lu?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"SABAKU, SOTAISO!" teriak Gaara tiba-tiba dan sukses buat membekab mulut ssang keparaf kita, UCHIHA SASUKE!

"Gue bawa lu kesini, bukan untuk memberi tau mu tentang keluargaku m, bajingan!" bentak Gaara kemudian pergi.

'Yah, gue ngabis waktu lagi' ucap Sasuke resah.

Di tempat yang rapi dan bersih, Sasuke menunggu. Tapi kali ini dengan perasaan bahagia dan berbunga-bunga.

'Wah hati quw berbunga-bunga' batin Sasuke kagum.

"Eh, lu udah sampai?" tanya Temari basa-basi, kalau basi jangan dimakan, bego amat sih!

"Gak, nih yang datang tai qu yang menjelma!" bentak Sasuke.

"Oh, udah" balas Temari kemudian menaiki tangga, bermaksud meninggalkan TaiSuke.

"Eh, Tem! aku hanya bercanda atu!" ujar Sasuke ngambek.

"Makanya jangan bercanda," kata Temari dingin.

"Iya, jadi bagaiman pertemuanmu dengan Gaara kemarin?" tanya Sasuke to the topic.

"Biasa aja," jawab Temari ketus.

"Aku mau tau, sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat kau membunuh orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kakak!" ucap Kankuro riang dan bahagia seraya memberikan hadiah kepada Temari.

"Iya, terima kasih Kankuro," ujar Temari seraya mengecup puncuk kepala Kankuro.

"Kakak, Gaara juga mau!" pinta Gaara.

"Tidak boleh!" balas Kankuro cepat.

Mendengar hal itu Gaara jadi ngambek.

"Boleh kok," balas Temari.

"Yey!" Gaara bersorak gembira.

"Pergilah tidur Gaara, Kankuro" pinta Sabaku Kaze kepada kedua anaknya.

"Temari ikut ayah," Sabaku Kaze beralih kepada Temari, dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang empunya.

Di ruang kerja Sabaku Kaze.

"Temari, ayah ingin kau menjadi seorang psikopat yang handal," ujar Sabaku Kaze tanpa dosa," Ayah tau kau mewarisi kemampuanku dalam bertarung, tapi kau tidak sadis seperti ibumu," tanbahnya.

"Ayah ingin kau menajamkan kemampuanmu dalam bertarung dalam bertarung, dengan cara membunuh petinggi negara" pintanya dingin seraya menyerakan katana kepada Temari, namun...

Crash!

Darah mengalir dari perut Sabaku Kaze, "Apa, ya...yang kau laku...kan?" tanya Sabaku Kaze dengan susah payah, "Ay...ah pi...kir kau an..ak ba...baik?" tambahnya.

"Jangan terlalu mudah mengambil kesimpulan dan merendahkan seseorang ayah," jawab Temari dingin, "Aku sedang menjalankan perintahmu," sambungnya.

"Ta..pi ti...dak perlu mem...bunuh...ku" kata Sabaku Kaze yang sudah sangat lemah.

"Untuk menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan, aku harus membunuh perasaanku terlebih dahulu," jawab Temari datar, "Dengan cara, membunuh keluargaku," sambungnya dingin dan penuh penekanan.

"Kau me...mang a...nak yang pa..tuh" kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sabaku Kaze tersungkur tak berdaya di atas lantai yang dingin dengan berlinang darah merah dan penuh rasa bangga.

"Maaf ayah," lirih Temari dengan air mata yang kian menderas.

"Kak, apa yang kau lakukan !?" bentak Kankuro yang kapan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf," gumam Temari seraya menghapus air matanya. Lalu menyerang tengkuk Kankuro.

Dan membunuh ibunya.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke yang mendengarkan cerita masa lalu Temari langsung menangis, "Padahal mereka keluargamu," ucapnya disela-sela tangis yang makin deras, "Kau sama saja dengan orang itu!" bentak Sasuke kemudian pergi dan menghilang di ambang pintu.

"Maaf," gumam Temari.

 **TBC**

Gimana, udah lumayan belum?

Di chapter ini belum ada ShikaTema

mungkin akan sampai chapter 11 ya.

Oh,iya dan disini yang saya jadikan perumpamaan tangis Sasuke adalah hujan yang tiba-tiba jadi lebih deras.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang udah may mengorbankan Waktu dan Pulsa kalian buat membaca fic ini.

Sekian Terima Kasih

 **RR**


End file.
